La heredera
by TrunksXMarron
Summary: Vanessa Phantomhive descubre ser la unica heredera de las propiedades de su tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive... ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con el mayordomo demonio? Contiene arios OC


Hola, mi nombre es Vanessa Phantomhive una chica delgada, de ojos azules con cabello marrón… al parecer soy la única heredera de la fábrica de juguetes de mi tatarabuelo de Inglaterra, Ciel Phantomhive, al parecer cuando él murió fui invitada a su testamento… (Yo tenía aproximadamente 12 años cuando él murió) y en su testamento decía lo siguiente:

"_A mi linda tataranieta… que tanto quise pero no se lo demostré… te dejare a cargo de todo lo que tengo… mi mansión, mis joyas, la fabrica, pero sobretodo… a Sebastián"_

Ahora tengo 19 años… estudio en la universidad de Cambridge…Hoy mismo me mudo a la mansión de mi tatarabuelo junto con Sebastián… al cual mi tatarabuelo me dijo que le tendría que vender mi alma para que fuera mi fiel mayordomo… eso no me molestaba… me daba lo mismo… lo que yo quería era estar en la mansión… la cual me traía enormes recuerdos felices…

Por fin había llegado… el tiempo se me había hecho eterno… pero por fin estaba allí…

_Buenos días, My Lady- _Un elegante mayordomo alto con un traje negro como la noche hizo una reverencia y me beso la mano… sus ojos eran rojos, como la sangre- _¿Es usted Vanessa Phantomhive?- _Me preguntó con una sonrisa

_Si, lo soy… ¿Es usted Sebastián Michaelis?_- Pregunte guardando la compostura

_Así es… Mi antiguo Amo me dijo que me quedara aquí cuando usted llegara… Dígame… ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- _Me pregunto tan amablemente que sentía que mis hormonas explotarían

_Pues… mi tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive dijo que le diera MI Alma a cambio de su lealtad como mayordomo hasta que yo me marche de este mundo- _Dije tranquilamente sin ningún temor

_Así que… ¿usted me ofrece su alma a cambio de que yo sea su fiel mayordomo hasta que usted muera?- _Me lo pregunto con una sonrisa

_Así es…- _Asentí amablemente

_De acuerdo… ¿Dónde quiere la marca de nuestro contrato?- _Me pregunto

_En el muslo izquierdo…_- Dije con un poco de vergüenza

_Como usted lo desee… My Lady…_- Dicho eso… me empezó a arder el muslo izquierdo horriblemente… pero después ese dolor desapareció

_Listo… Su contrato esta hecho… solo queda una cosa… ¿Cómo me llamará usted?- _Me pregunto

_Como mi tatarabuelo te nombró- _Le conteste amablemente

_Entonces… llámeme Sebastián Michaelis_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amanecí en una cama muy suave… entro Sebastián

_Buenos días Señorit_a_…- _Abrió las cortinas… los rayos del sol me molestaban… pero tenía que despertarme… hoy era mi primer día de universidad- _Su desayuno está preparado…- _

Me levante de la cama… Sebastián me empezó a quitar mi camisón

_¿Q-Que haces?- _Le pregunte molesta pero a la vez sonrojada

_El cambio de ropa- _Me dijo con una sonrisa digna de un pervertido

_No hace falta… yo me vestiré sola… por favor retírate- _Le dije amablemente, me obedeció y salió de la habitación… Termine de cambiarme y me baje al comedor… estaban 3 personas… parecían también ser de ahí

_Buenos días señorita Vanessa- _Saludaron e hicieron una

Reverencia

_Igualmente… ¿Me acompañarían en el desayuno?- _Pregunte amablemente

_¿U- Usted quiere que la acompañemos?- _Me pregunto un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azules

_Así es… no me gusta estar sola cuando desayuno…- _Les conteste

_D- De acuerdo- Los 3 tomaron asiento _

Cuando el desayuno termino me dirigí a la universidad… Sebastián me acompaño… en el camino muchas chicas se me quedaban viendo con odio… ¿Habrá sido por mi elegante pero guapo mayordomo?

_Hasta aquí la dejo Señorita…-_ Se despidió Sebastian

_Está bien… muchas gracias por acompañarme, se lo agradezco- _Le agradecí

_De nada señorita… vendré por usted al término de sus actividades- _Me dijo y se marcho

Era otro día común y corriente… las "Fresas" estaban hablando de Justin Bieber y cantando sus estúpidas canciones… fui a mi salón y me encontré con mi mejor amiga,_ Katheryn_

_¡Hola Vanessa!_- Me saludo con una enorme sonrisa, como era de esperarse de ella

_Hola __Katheryn__- _Sonreí

_¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos!- _Me pregunto feliz

_Pues yo diría que bien… descubrí que soy la única heredera a la fábrica de mi tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive- _Le conteste tranquilamente

_¿¡ERES LA UNICA HEREDERA!?- _Me grito muy sorprendida

**Nya! :3 bueno es cortito pero es el inicio! -w- dejen reviews :3**


End file.
